transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2k5 Ad
Final Advertisement Admin Only Message: 10/32 Posted Author Ad: Rough Draft Sun Mar 08 Excise ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The year 2005 was merely the beginning. The Death of Unicron saw the rise of Galvatron and the Unicron-Born, and now the Autobots find themselves in a war more desperate than ever. Transformers 2005 MUSH is the oldest and longest-running Transformers MUSH in existence and is getting stronger than ever more than 20 years later. Newly expanded Feature Character selection, encompassing Headmasters and Targetmasters, many of the Pretenders, and other subgroups such as Omnibots and Duocons. Expansive, highly customizable chargen with many fun Abilities and Effects, 2k5 is newbie friendly to both beginners and experts to the Transformers mythos. Join Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bumblebee and the other heroic Autobots to stop Galvatron, Cyclonus, Shockwave, Soundwave and the other evil Decepticons. Or register with the ranks of Earth Defence Command and safeguard your planet with cutting edge technology. Or head out with the Junkions and advance the quality of television programming for everyone. So assemble your Combiner team, sign up with the Seeker corps, grab your Nebulon *master component, join Soundwave or Blaster as a cassette, specialize in engineering and healing your comrades, ready your weapons, and enter the endless war between good and evil. Log onto 2k5 at: tf2005.net 5555 Visit the 2k5 wiki at: transformers2005.wikia.com +bb code +bb %r%tThe year 2005 was merely the beginning. The Death of Unicron saw the rise of Galvatron and the Unicron-Born, and now the Autobots find themselves in a war more desperate than ever.%r%r%tTransformers 2005 MUSH is the oldest and longest-running Transformers MUSH in existence and is getting stronger than ever more than 20 years later.%r%r%tNewly expanded Feature Character selection, encompassing Headmasters and Targetmasters, many of the Pretenders, and other subgroups such as Omnibots and Duocons. Expansive, highly customizable chargen with many fun Abilities and Effects, 2k5 is newbie friendly to both beginners and experts to the Transformers mythos.%r%r%tJoin Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bumblebee and the other heroic Autobots to stop Galvatron, Cyclonus, Shockwave, Soundwave and the other evil Decepticons. Or register with the ranks of Earth Defence Command and safeguard your planet with cutting edge technology. Or head out with the Junkions and advance the quality of television programming for everyone.%r%r%tSo assemble your Combiner team, sign up with the Seeker corps, grab your Nebulon *master component, join Soundwave or Blaster as a cassette, specialize in engineering and healing your comrades, ready your weapons, and enter the endless war between good and evil.%r%ronto 2k5 at: tf2005.net 5555,78)%r%rthe 2k5 wiki at: transformers2005.wikia.com,78)%r %r Current TP rough Draft by Imager The year 2005 was merely the beginning. The Death of Unicron saw the rise of Galvatron and the Unicron-Born, and now Rodimus Prime and the Autobots find themselves in a war more desperate than ever. Transformers 2005 MUSH is the oldest and longest-running Transformers MUSH in existence, storied with 15 years of history, and always room for new and exciting characters! Join Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bumblebee and the other heroic Autobots to stop Galvatron, Cyclonus, Shockwave, Soundwave and the other evil Decepticons. Register with the ranks of Earth Defense Command and safeguard your planet with cutting edge technology. Junkions, Nebulans, and other alien species are all available for play as well. Our combat system is one of our best features, statting out Cybertronians to their original stat cards, and emphasizing their special abilities! With over a dozen effects and abilities, Feature Characters and Original Characters can be represented perfectly. What's going on at 2k5 currently? - I SLEPT THROUGH THE APOCALYPSE!: A galaxy-spanning mystery of the highest importance. Where did...like, everyone go? And why are you left? Something large happened, something planetary, and the few stragglers on Cybertron must either change their tactics or defend what precious little they have against their enemies. When no factions are left, what do you do? - UNFETTERED: Without the Bots or Cons to keep them in check, the Feral Insecticons of Earth have taxed the Earth Defense Corps repeatedly. Given the Cybertronian's precarious situation, are they the key in finally ending the endless war? Log onto 2k5 at: tf2005.net 5555 Visit the 2k5 wiki at: transformers2005.wikia.com BB CODE %TThe year 2005 was merely the beginning. The Death of Unicron saw the rise of Galvatron and the Unicron-Born, and now Rodimus Prime and the Autobots find themselves in a war more desperate than ever.%R%R%TTransformers 2005 MUSH is the oldest and longest-running Transformers MUSH in existence, storied with 20 years of history, and always room for new and exciting characters!%R%R%TJoin Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Bumblebee and the other heroic Autobots to stop Galvatron, Cyclonus, Shockwave, Soundwave and the other evil Decepticons. Register with the ranks of Earth Defense Command and safeguard your planet with cutting edge technology. Junkions, Nebulans, and other alien species are all available for play as well.%R%R%T Our combat system is one of our best features, statting out Cybertronians to their original stat cards, and emphasizing their special abilities! With over a dozen effects and abilities, Feature Characters and Original Characters can be represented perfectly.%R%R%TWhat's going on at 2k5 currently?%R%R- I SLEPT THROUGH THE APOCALYPSE!: A galaxy-spanning mystery of the highest importance. When you came to, everyone else was simply gone. So why are you left? Something large happened, something planetary, and the few stragglers on Cybertron must either change their tactics or defend what precious little they have against their enemies. When no factions are left, what do you do?%R%R- UNFETTERED: Without the Bots or Cons to keep them in check, the Feral Insecticons of Earth have taxed the Earth Defense Corps repeatedly. Given the Cybertronian's precarious situation, are they the key in finally ending the endless war?%R%R%TLog onto 2k5 at: tf2005.net 5555%R%R%TVisit the 2k5 wiki at: transformers2005.wikia.com